Second Chances
by nightmareking
Summary: Title may chance, AU, possible OOC and rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm here with another new story. This will be replacing my possibly abandoned story Rebound, character bashing as always and this is an AU. This is also rated for reasons, so keep that in mind. Possibly OOC at times, don't know yet and enjoy the first chapter.**

Tsuyu Asui, Momo Yaoyorozu, Mina Ashido, Kyoka Jirou, Shouto Todoroki, Denki Kaminari and Eijiro Kirishima along with their families sat outside of the Asui home, enjoying the warm air and sunshine before they saw a black SUV pulled up in front of a small house across the street followed by a moving van. The seven families watched as a green-haired young adult step out of the driver's side before walking around the vehicle and took out two car seats from the back of the vehicle as movers began unloading the van, "Who in the hell?" Tsuyu's father, Ganma mumbled his breath, "Hey kid!" the young man looked back in confusion, "Come here!" looking down the street, the young man walked across the street, still holding the two car seats.

Stopping in front of the families, he arched a brow and shook his head, "Sorry to sound rude, but I have to make sure these guys do a good job and-"

"You look too young to be living on your own," Tsuyu's mother, Beru said before looking down at the two infants, a boy and a girl, sleeping in the car seats, "Are your parents coming coon and are these your little brother and sister?"

The young man sighed and shook his head again, "My name is Izuku Midoriya, my parents will _not _be coming any time soon and these are my kids. My daughter Rika and my son Shido," the families stared at him in disbelief as Izuku sighed and frowned, "Now if you don't mind, I need to make sure-"

"My name is Tsuyu Asui," Tsuyu introduced herself before gesturing to her parents, "My parents Ganma and Beru, my younger siblings Samidare and Satsuki and my friends Momo Yaoyorozu, Shouto Todoroki, Kyoka Jirou, Denki Kaminari, Mina Ashido and Eijiro Kirishima,"

"These are my parents Mark and Natsumi," Momo introduced her parents and Izuku nodded.

"My parents Kyotoku and Mika,"

"Rei and Enji,"

Izuku sighed and shook his head as Mina introduced her parents, "Shinji and Miku,"

"Look, I don't have time for this and-"

Before he could finish, Eijiro introduced his parents, "Henry and Jeri,"

"And my parents, Seiji and Yuzu," Denki said.

The green-haired young man ground as he shook his head, "Look, it's nice to meet everyone, but I have to make sure these guys don't screw up and-"

"Where are their mother?" Mika asked and Izuku narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath as he looked away with narrowed eyes, "Is she coming later or…did something happen or-"

"She…she's been doing heroin," everyone stared at him in disbelief as Izuku frowned and shook his head, "I…I didn't know about it at first…whether or not she was doing that during our relationship or…I really hope she wasn't doing that during her pregnancy…but…I was working a double shift one day and I went to see how she and our kids were doing…when I walked in, I saw her looked dazed, sitting on the couch with a needle in her arm, my son soaked with piss, my daughter smelling of shit, both of them screaming bloody murder. I slapped the needle out of Ochako's arm and we started fighting. I demanded answers, like why weren't our kids changed and why was there a goddamn needle in her arm."

Izuku groaned as he ran his fingers through his head and shook his head, "Look, I don't have time to explain what happened and-"

"You're going to explain what happened," Natsumi demanded, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms, "What exactly happened after you found her with a needle in her arm?"

Izuku pinched the bridge of his nose, "She said that she couldn't deal with the constant crying, the diaper changing, the sleepless nights…she said she needed to get away and…our mutual friend, Katsuki Bakugou, introduced her to some messed up stuff and…they started going out and…shooting up…her parents and my mother knew about this, and they were getting ready to tell me, but from what she said, she convinced them that she'll lie and see to it that they'll lose their visitation rights,"

"What?" Beru, Mika, Natsumi, Miku, Rei, Yuzu and Jeri hissed in unison, "So…because this person threatened to take away their visitation rights, they allowed her to continue to do what she was doing and potentially put their grandchildren in danger!"

Shido and Rika began screaming and everyone looked down at the children as Izuku rocked the car seats in his arms, "Hey, it's okay you two. Daddy's just talking to the new neighbors, they didn't mean to scare you kids." The crying soon subsided and Izuku softly smiled, "Don't worry, you two, we'll be going into our new home soon,"

Izuku looked up and frowned as he shook his head, "I'll finish explaining everything, but can you not yell?" everyone nodded before Izuku took a deep breath, "After learning that, I saw red and took Rika and Shido and left. A few days later, I filed for full custody and after an investigation, I was granted custody, Ochako lost all rights and I made sure her parents and my mother lost their rights too. After that, I took out a loan, I know that's going to hurt later down the road, but right now, my only worry is making sure my kids have clean clothes, food in their stomachs and a roof over their head,"

Everyone stared at him for a moment, "I've dropped out of school and now working fulltime…do um…do any of you know of a local daycare center where I can take my kids while I'm at work an-" before he could finish, one of the movers shouted at him and he growled as he shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I really need to get inside and make sure they don't screw anything up." Everyone nodded as Izuku turned and walked across the street, still carrying the two car seats.

**Well…enjoy the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Deltakid4: Yes he did and more of the story will unfold as this story progresses.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Izuku sat on the couch in the living room, holding his whimpering daughter while his son slept soundly in one of the bassinets, "I know you're scared, sweetheart, new home, new neighbors, but I had to get you and your brother away from mommy before she ended up hurting you two." Putting a pacifier in her mouth, the whimpering subsided as Izuku frowned and shook his head, "And I'm angry your grandparents didn't tell me what mommy was doing. If they had, they still would've had their rights because I would've made sure of that, but they decided to keep that to themselves an-" a light knock at the door caught his attention.

Izuku looked up with narrowed eyes before he stood up and walked towards the door with caution. Turning on the porch light, he looked through the window to see Tsuyu, Momo, Kyoka and Mina standing on the front step. Growling under his breath, he opened the door and stared at the visitors in annoyance, "What are you four doing here? And where's the rest of your group?"

"They went home for the night, Midoriya," Momo answered and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "Mina, Kyoka and I are spending the weekend at Tsu's,"

"Okay…but…but what are you four doing here? I've just put Shido down for the night and I'm trying to put Rika down," the four looked down at the small girl in his arms, staring up at them with wide eyes, "She's a hassle to put down and Shido's a hassle to give a bath, but you know what, I love my kids and I will never do what their mother did, no matter how hectic life gets,"

"Hmm…and what were you feeling when you saw a needle in her arm?" Mina arched a brow, crossing her arm, "You sounded like you were going through a lot when you were talking about it earlier, but-"

"I was pissed to the point where I wanted to murder her," the four stared at Izuku in disbelief, "But…I stopped myself. If I had done that, I would've been arrested and I would've lost my kids…by the way, I didn't get an answer…does anyone know where there's a daycare center around here? I need to find one before I go to work on Monday an-"

"You can ask my parents to watch them while you're working," Tsuyu chimed in and Izuku stared at her in disbelief, "We live right across the street, and they know how to take care of kids, and you'll at least know they'll be safe," Izuku narrowed his eyes and held his daughter close, "You may have to pay them, Midoriya, but it'll be better this way. You can come home and just walk across the street an-"

"I…I know you're trying to help, Asui, but I have trust issues when it comes to people I just met watching my kids…I barely want to put them in daycare, but I need to so I can work so they can-"

"We can understand that, Midoriya," Kyoka crossed her arms and slightly narrowed her eyes, "We're not telling you to trust us completely, but Tsu has a point, it might be easier if her parents watch them while you're at work and she can help when we get out of school,"

Izuku looked at the purple-haired young woman in confusion as Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "I used to babysit my siblings whenever our parents went away on business trips, but since they've basically retired, I just watch Samidare and Satsuki whenever my parents need some time to themselves,"

"Fine…fine…I-I'll talk to them tomorrow," hearing a faint yawn, the five looked down to see Rika nuzzling into her father's arms and Izuku slightly smiled, "Ready for bed, sweetheart? Well let's get you and Shido in your cribs," he looked back up and sighed as he frowned, "Asui…since you say your good with kids…can you get my son and carry him to the room please?" Tsuyu nodded before she walked towards the blue bassinet and picked the sleeping child up before she and her friends followed Izuku up the stairs.

Izuku carefully set Rika in the crib while Tsuyu did the same with Shido before Izuku turned on a nightlight and soft music began filling the air. The four watched as Izuku turned the monitor on before ushering them out of the room and closed the door behind them, leaving it open a small crack before the five of them walked back down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the four looked back at Izuku and Mina spoke, "Their room seems to be-"

"I focused all day on putting their room together so they have a place to sleep tonight…I'll finish unpacking tomorrow," Izuku walked past them and sat down as he hung his head, "By the way…what are you four doing here? As you saw, I was trying to put Rika down for the night an-"

"We originally came by to see if you needed help with Rika and Shido, but it looks like you had everything under control," Momo spoke and Izuku looked up at her with a slightly annoyed look crossing his face, "You just moved in and your kids seemed a little upset after our mothers yelled after you explained what happened and why you took your children away from their mother and we wanted to make sure that everything was fine,"

Izuku took a deep breath and hung his head again, "Everything is fine, Yaoyorozu. After the movers left, I made them each a bottle, fed them, burped them, changed them and then put them down for a nap before I started setting their room up." Izuku stood up and walked over to the door and opened it, "I'm sorry to kick you out so soon, but I have a busy day tomorrow and-"

"You know," Kyoka spoke and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "We can watch Rika and Shido tomorrow while Denki, Shouto and Eijiro help you unpack." Izuku slightly narrowed his eyes as Kyoka crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "I was just suggesting that so it would be easier on you, Midoriya, but if you'd rather do it by yourself, then so be-"

"I appreciate it," the four friends looked at him as Izuku took a deep breath, "I'm going to need help tomorrow and…you four aren't going to take my kids out of the house, so it should be fine," they nodded as Izuku inhaled slowly and looked up, "Come by tomorrow with your friends and…just…don't do anything to hurt my kids. I'd hate to be the reason my neighbors hate me an-"

"We won't do anything stupid, Midoriya," Momo assure before she, Mina, Kyoka and Tsuyu walked out of the house and Izuku closed and locked the door before turning the porch light off.

**I was going to add a bit more on the situation, but I decided to save that for next chapter. Enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Momo held Shido with Kyoka staring down at the small boy and Tsuyu held Rika while Mina smiled down at the child as the twins looked at them with wide eyes while their mothers, Tsuyu's siblings, Shouto's mother, Denki's mother, and Eijiro's mother watched from the couch. The siblings frowned before they began crying and the four stared at them with wide eyes as the sound of footsteps running down the stairs could be heard. Everyone looked up and saw Izuku jumping from the third step and looked at everyone with wide eyes, "What happened to my kids? Why are they crying?"

"Calm down, Midoriya," Natsumi held her hands up as her eyes widened, "They're probably just no used to other people holding them…you don't need to get anxious when they cry," Izuku sighed and shook his head as he walked past them and over to Momo and Tsuyu and looked down at the children, "Midoriya?"

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry I left you with our neighbors, you two, but daddy has to finish unpacking," Izuku smiled as he cooed at his children, "You'll be fine with everyone while Kaminari, Kirishima and Todoroki help daddy unpack," the crying soon subsided as Izuku smiled and shook his head, "We're almost done,"

Looking back, he took a deep breath and shook his head, "And you'll have to forgive me for getting anxious when I hear my kids cry, but their mother…I have my reasons," everyone nodded and Izuku frowned as he looked at Beru, "And…Mrs. Asui…if uh…if you and your husband can, do you mind watching Rika and Shido while I'm at work? I'll gladly pay you an-"

"We'll gladly watch them," Beru slightly smiled and Izuku nodded.

"Hey Midoriya, this is your stuff, get your butt up here and help us!" everyone heard Denki call from upstairs and Izuku sighed and shook his head before running up the stairs again.

Shouto, Denki and Eijiro watched as Izuku unpacked a box before Eijiro cleared his throat and Izuku looked back in confusion, "So…why would you rush downstairs like that? They know how to care for kids and-"

"Excuse the hell out of me, but their mother was doing heroin, I have trust issues when it comes to strangers watching my kids, so you tell me why I ran down the stairs like that?" the three stared at him and Izuku sighed as he shook his head, "Sorry…it's just…when I walked in on her that day and saw the needle in her arm, I was pissed…I don't know if she was telling me the truth when she said she just started recently or if she was doing that for the duration of our relationship or what, so I'm cautious when it comes to Rika and Shido."

"That's understandable," Shouto sighed and shook his head "One of the people who are supposed to be there to care for those kids were getting into some serious trouble and she didn't care what happened to them, her parents and your mother knew and instead of doing the right thing, they kept it to themselves because Shido's and Rika's mother threatened them and instead of thinking logically, they didn't tell you and now they lost their visitation rights,"

"Yeah…I know," Izuku took a deep bread and shook his head as he began unpacking again, "I thought they'd be smart enough to know that if they have proof that she was putting the kids in danger, she'd lose custody, I'll be granted custody and they'd still have their rights, but Ocha…Uraraka said something that spooked them to the point where they didn't want to tell me about her habit and they said that I was in the wrong for taking my kids out of an environment where they were in danger,"

The three friends looked at each other before looking back at Izuku, "They tried to guilt trip me several times, but it didn't work. Once everything went through, my mother kicked me out unless I allowed her to keep her rights. I told her off and the next day I left with my kids without any regrets,"

"That was rude, don't you think?"

"Rude or not, she should've at least told me that Uraraka was sticking a needle in her arm and potentially putting her grandchildren in danger, but no, she had to go and keep it to herself, just like some of our friends and Uraraka's parents and everything that followed is their fault, not mine,"

"And what's going to happen if their mother gets clean?" Eijiro questioned and Izuku stopped, "What if she gets cleaned and a judge grants her some form of visitation rights? What are you going to do? Or what if she sues you for custody an-"

"Kirishima…shut up…just stop talking," Izuku looked over his shoulder with slightly narrowed eyes, "I know she can get clean, I know she can possibly get visitation rights, but the fact that she can possibly sue me for custody…I don't want to think about that. I know it's plausible but not impossible, but she'd have to get a job, hold it for at least a year and will have to stay clean, meaning no needles, no alcohol, nothing that can put them in danger, and even still, they're going to look at her records and the reason why she lost custody of Rika and Shido and the judge will either have to be high, drunk, dumb or any combination of the three to just grant her custody again,"

"Whoa…that's some uh…next level thinking," Denki commented and Izuku sighed and he slowly nodded, "Well let's finish unpacking before those kids start crying again," Izuku nodded again and the four of them continued to unpack boxes.

Samidare and Satsuki sat on the floor as the two held the small children. Tsuyu watched her siblings, a small smile forming across her lips as Mina leaned closer to her friend and whispered in her ear, "You seemed reluctant to hand Rika over to your sister," Tsuyu looked back at her pink-haired friend in confusion as Mina smirked, "C'mon Tsu, just admit, you didn't want to hand that little girl over. You were enjoying the time you spent with her,"

"What are you talking about, Mina?"

"Don't play dumb, Tsu," Tsuyu arched a brow as Mina continued to smirk, "You know, you and Midoriya are similar. You two were in a bad relationship, both your partners have been doing something that was reckless and-"

"Mina, he has kids, his time is going to revolve around taking care of them, we just met an-"

"Fine…don't blame me for trying to help," Mina sighed and shook her head and crossed her arms, "But you can keep it in mind, who knows, maybe Midoriya would like to know a little bit about all of us and even more about you. He knows you're good with kids, maybe he'll invite you to watch his kids with him one night and-"

"Mina!" Mina lightly chuckled as she shook her head and stepped away from Tsuyu.

**Well…here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please enjoy the next chapter.**

Izuku sighed as he handed the car seats that held his children over to Ganma and Beru as Tsuyu led her siblings out of the house, "Rika is…is a hassle to put down…even for a nap, but…just rock her in your arms and she should go to sleep,"

"Midoriya," Beru spoke and Izuku looked up, "We can handle it. We know how to care for children, now you better get to work before you get in trouble,"

"Right," Izuku sighed before looking at Rika and Shido and slightly smiled, "Well you two, daddy's got to go to work…I'll be back as soon as I can…you be good for Mr. and Mrs. Asui," Izuku looked up with slightly narrowed eyes, "Take care of them, guard them with your lives,"

"That's a little extreme, boy, but you have nothing to worry about," Ganma assured, "Now get going," Izuku nodded before he straightened himself up and walked out of the house.

Seeing the door closed, the two looked down at the children and Beru slightly smiled, "Now, how about we put some cartoons on for you kids," the siblings looked up at the green-haired woman with wide eyes as they began to whimper, "No, no, it's okay, you two. We're your neighbors and your father asked us to watch you while he's at work. We're not like your mother, your grandparents or your father's friends. We won't let anything happen to you two,"

The two continued to whimper as Ganma sighed and shook his head, "We're not going to hurt you kids…your father will most likely have our heads if we even dream that," Beru looked at her husband in confusion as Ganma shook his head again, "We heard the boy running down the stairs the other day when they started crying. He's willing to do anything to protect these two," Beru took a deep breath and slowly nodded as the two of them looked down at the children again.

Tsuyu inhaled slowly as she and her friends walked down the street, "So how did Midoriya act when he dropped his kids off?" she heard Mina ask and she looked up in confusion, "Your parents are still watching his kids, right? How did Midoriya act?"

"He…he seemed like he was uncomfortable about the whole idea, but I walked out with Samidare and Satsuki before anything was final, but can you blame him for looking like that? Their mother was doing a dangerous and heavy drug while she was supposed to be watching them…their grandparents knew about it and they wouldn't tell him about it, but he was willing to give my parents a chance at watching them while he went to work,"

"Of course he's got some trust issues," Kyoka sighed and shook her head, "You saw how quickly he ran down those stairs the other day and all Shido and Rika did was cry." Tsuyu hummed and nodded, "But that shows he cares for his kids and is willing to go to great lengths to keep them safe,"

Tsuyu hummed and nodded again as Momo hummed, "You know, if we can get him away from his kids for one night, it might help him feel more at ease with leaving his kids when he goes to work," Mina, Tsuyu and Kyoka looked at her in confusion as she shook her head, "The four of us, along with Shouto, Eijiro and Denki are going out this Friday, why don't we invite Midoriya? He'll ask Tsu's parents to watch Rika and Shido for the night and we'll see what happens from there,"

"Are you insane?" Tsuyu hissed, a questionable look crossing her face, "He's not going to go for that. A few hours is one thing, but an entire night? Besides, he won't go with people he just met and leave the care of his children like-"

"He might…if you invite him and convince him that your parents will watch Rika and Shido for the night," Mina chimed and Tsuyu looked at her, "You managed to convince him your parents will watch his kids while he's at work, so maybe you can convince him that they'll watch them for a night while we all go out and enjoy ourselves,"

Tsuyu inhaled slowly before walking away from the three, "I can't promise anything, but I'll try," the others nodded before following her down the street.

Izuku stocked shelves of the local hardware store with a worried expression crossing his face, "Midoriya," he looked back and saw a large man standing behind him, his arms crossed, "You're acting a bit sluggish. Is everything okay?"

"I…yeah, everything is fine, sir, just a little concerned…I asked my neighbors to watch my kids while I'm at work and ever since the incident with my ex-girlfriend, I have issues with people watching my kids,"

"Hmm…well you better focus on your work. I wouldn't want to have to send you home on a personal mental health day because you can't focus," the man sighed and uncrossed his arms, "I know you're worried about your kids, and that's normal, but you have to trust people to watch them if you want to provide for them. Focus on your work and when you get home today, you'll see that your neighbors had no problem watching your kids,"

"Yeah…yeah, okay sir," the man turned and walked away from Izuku as he turned and continued to do his work.

**Well…small insight on their lives…enjoy.**


End file.
